User blog:Megamangohan/Nanashi Stuff
Kite Haseo's comment on the matter I became a teenager, yet despite that, it felt as if I was so little. Technology had advanced in our world. It was so brilliant. I had not the slightest clue other universes existed apart from ours, I thought ours was the only one. Of course, that wasn't without this concept called "The World," It existed as a place where so many teenagers such as myself could enter this virtual reality, where we could all explore, have fun, and access powers that we normally couldn't have in the real world. However, I didn't expect there to be consequences. Hackers, Viruses from all over started to damage the fragements of this New Place called "The World." Eventually, things got so bad, that It became impossible to tell the difference between reality and fiction anymore. All of it was just impossible. I couldn't even enter my own body back. Not only that, but so many other teenagers found themselves in the same way. I got a few friends such as Blackrose and with the help of Aura, the overseer of the data world, we defeated the root of so many of the monsters that were now damaging the land. They called me a champion. Then a new threat emerged. It called itself the bearer of darkness. I could not discern whatever this thing was after, all I could tell, is that it was after something. I watched it as it started killing many of the bodies of the virtual teenagers that existed in "The World." At the time, both the virtual World was infused with the real world, so I don't know if any real bodies got hurt. sigh* I guess It doesn't matter now. I tried to catch it, but I failed. Then when I thought everything was calm, things only got worse. Out of nowhere, all these portals to all these different dimensions started to show up. If that wasn't bad enough, many of these own universes had their own technological DATA world. They seemed to all fuse together, along with the pouring out of the real world. At this point, it became near impossible to tell the difference between reality and fiction. This is where such consepts as character profiles and stats seem to exist. I noticed a pattern within the data codes, most of the segments were named as ".chara" It seemed to even call itself by this name. Much Later in history that this "thing" was an entity fused of many other Hackers from this multiverse who all added their hatreds for the multiverse. These fragments easily fused due to their hatred. It inhabited a body of a small child with a green shirt. This child was also stated to hate humanity. I don't know much else about this thing. but the one thing I do know is that it must be stopped. If this thing accomplishes it's goal, it may asend past all other villians, becoming the single greatest threat towards the multiverse. Omega Guiomar's comment on the Matter. SATAN created me and programmed me for one purpose, to unleash the dark power that existed within me and to take it out on other individuals. What I mean by that is I would see every bit of darkess of power that existed within them and I would give them the power to seek vengeance at the cost of their soul. It was at my surprise, Guiomar was the only person left on the planet who had a care in the world, our world, for saving others. So naturally SATAN showed him a world where he would try and attempt to impact every individual, to make them "turn away from their sins." Of cource he failed, and at that moment he learned that he was and is unable to change the mind of anything or anyone, except himself. God, the god of the universe, was a big help with this too, considering he had absolutly no care for his very own creation. He was the one responsible for sending all those humans to hell. Of cource, Guiomar, the man who made every attempt to overcome his sin, only to meet failure, and then be blamed for his human nature, just because he couldn't control it, went into sadness. After I showed him these dark pictures of God and the murder and wrath that was about to come on to every human being, and every attampt he made upon himself to overcome that sin, he should have been angry at God. There was so much emotion, he was the perfect body to host and take over, but why didn't he accept me. After all, God did disverve it for not giving a care in the world correct. Or is he justified under a "my universe, my rules, philosophy." Then, to me the gates were opened, To so many other universes and "fictional" entities I never even thought existed. I thought It was just us and this lonely world. But no, there was in fact, an entire universe. I knew I had to leave Guiomar behind and get to the root of everything that was going on, so I could destroy it in the name of power. I discovered DATA fragements which I was able to collect. Was it even the real world, it felt like a DATA world. Was the entire multiverse like this, it seemed so. I eventually found a body, near a bunch of other dead bodies aroung. I realized these robots were called reploids. There were too weak for me to possess. I looked inside the body and what a shock. The body looked exactly like Guiomar. It was named as "Zero." It seemed to have enough of a SOUL to where I could barly possesed it. From there, I decied to call myself Omega, "Omega Guiomar," since the body reminded me so much of Guiomar. As I was gaining power, I made this phraise "I am the Messiah, I am God" It fitted, at least for me. I descovered that YHVH was the God who ruled over this multiverse. I'm surprised many just called him "God," Since there was already a God that was much harsher that ruled our universe. I thought, If most of the people met our God, they would scream in terror and in fear. I wanted to get stronger. With the other members of the "Master Core," I seperated the "undertale" universe into two. I got information of this universes name, as well as information about stats, and LV, from the data fragments I gathered. I decided I would Analite every creature in one of the two new worlds, all for the sake of getting stronger. At the end I found this SOUL named Chara. It explained that it's power, as well as the human inside of it's power, was awakened from death. It could not keep It's SOUL due to loosing two much of it's DATA. My DATA bought it's DATA back. we both lacked a full SOUL, and we decided to fuse our two souls to make one. It was as a marriage, I finally found a lost loved one, one which we could supposidly gain power together. But then my concerns of, within, and beyond reality began to change.... (WIP) Nanashi meets a Woman in a seemingly lonely house Nanashi: Hmm, it seems like a nice place here. Guiomar: What exactly are we doing here. Nanashi: I am in search of a certain women, one I have to have a nice chat with. Flynn: You can't just barge into other people's homes, you have to ask nicley. Nanashi: True, but here it doesn't matter, I know the woman will let me in. Flynn: How do you even know this woman. You have never seen her, yet you claim to know her, just like everyone else. Nanashi: I do not need rationality, I know simply because I know, no reasoning is required. Guiomar: Isn't this distracting us from our mission? Nanashi: No, everyone will find out soon enough, look Guiomar, the crowds are already gathering right in front of us. Flynn: Shouldn't we get out of here, most people are probably about to kill us for hurting their lives. Nanashi: They can't hurt us, let them watch, I think there is a very interesting person in the crowd, If you are there please come out. Crowd: There's that Witch! She constantly does things to hurt her own children, She takes whatever remains of the kids, and feeds it to lousy animals. She is not like us! we must kill her to save us. X: Never fear crowd, I am here to stop this witch. Crowd: It's X!, save us. X: I remember how things were in my day. Mavericks constantly come to torment the humans. Now It's not only reploids, but all of creation in general. In order to protect the humans, I must kill all Mavericks, Animals, and Demons. Then there will be nothing left for the humans to worship. I will also be able to finally prove myself to Michael the Archangel. Guiomar: Wait, X!, I remember talking to a similar robot a long time ago, he even looks like X, is that actually him? Woman: Well, it seems that we have a very large crowd in front of us. X steps out of the crowd Woman, you have proven yourself to be a demon, Come out now as you will be killed in the name of our lord YHVH. Woman: I think you will need to be the ones to help me. My two children have gone sick and there is no one else to heal him. Nanashi: Don't worry woman, I will offer my grace to protect you from this self-righteous being. Although my business isn't with you, it's with those two children I am concerned about. X: You offer to help this woman who is hurting the humans. Nanashi: Indeed, I don't care if she has sinned or whatever, I am only here to help this woman. X: You are a danger to Israel, If you step one more foot on killing the people of this holy nation, I will kill you, this is your last chance. Nanashi: Not taking the chance. But here is the thing I am more concerned about. Look at my face, do you recognize me. X: Nope, my data sources say nothing at all. Guiomar:... X, Is that the real you? X: Wait a minute, my scanners indicate... are you Zero? Guiomar: Not I, but I fully remember both you and Zero. I am asking you to trust this guy. He claims to free us all of the rule of God. Then all humans will finally be able to escape Hell. X: Have you gone Maverick too Zero? We must trust or lord YHVH, he is what seeks to guide us to all truths and all light. Guiomar: I told you, I'm not Zero! Nanashi: Enough! I am Zero! X: Wait, my scanners don't indicate any trace of you as Zero. Nanashi: That's because I only existed In Zero's body. After I found the body, I became stronger in it. I eventually rejected the body in exchange of a new body. He called himself Chara. But then it grew up fast, So I renamed it Nanashi. None of this maters anyway, as you will be killed first. X: I don't know which one of you is the real Zero, but I will kill you both. Nanashi: Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, but we're still categorized. "You're good." "You're evil." That's how it is!! Symbol of peace? Hah!! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence. The greatest enemy to human souls is the self-righteous spirit which makes men look towards themselves for salvation. That is exactly who you are X. Prepare to die. and then see this self-righteous nation they call Israel die too. Guiomar, Flynn, join me. As we free ourselves from God and obtain freedom. After X loses X: Why, I was supposed to be the perfect creation. Why... can't I... create... the perfect world. Nanashi: Because you are sinful, just like everyone else. But you can't admit you are in sin. Now where was i? Crowd: Kill Nanashi!!! Nanashi: For seeing yourselves as more perfect than this woman, you shall all be killed. Nanashi kills the crowd through a deadly poisonous disease. Nanashi: Women, you have seen yourself as an equal with everyone else. Therefore, I reward you with life. Now on the topic of your babies. Tell me, what are there names? Woman: I named this one Cain, and the other Abel. Nanashi: Why? Woman: Well you see, This baby was acting more selfish when it came to me taking care of him, so I named him Cain. The other was more obedient, so I named him Abel. Nanashi Nearly kills Abel Woman: What did you do to my poor baby! Flynn: you can't go hurting little children, even satanists agree upon this. Nanashi: And do I follow Satan's rule? Flynn: No. Nanashi: Exactly. Now calm down, this is just a lot of blood dripping down from the baby, The baby is screaming and is sure to die, I agree, but this baby deserves it more than any adult. How dare this Witch claim that one baby is above the other baby. Cain, you are hurting inside. I feel your pain, you should have been equal with your brother. How dare his self-righteous attitude be above you. Now, anyone who kills Cain will suffer vengeance seven times over, for he is equal. I take my leave. I forgive you woman, I forgive you Cain, Now go out, and continue sinning. everyone exits the room The REAL Reason that YHVH must be killed. I have looked into the hearts of every person that exists in the multiverse, And I have found no, not one person who has seen the true reason why YHVH must be destroyed. They all blame him for being too chaotic and enforcing that chaos as if it were it's own law to be the reason. Those that believe in chaos blame YHVH for enforcing chaos, as True chaos requires no enforcement, even the rejection of the enforcement of the law of chaos. The story goes as follows. I read a book one day, a book written by another lady about a world, that while wasn't exactly like this one, it was very close. The book started with the question of if humans should be given a free will to begin with. I liked the idea of having a free will. The definition of love is to help, or to be with another. The key word within the definition of love is desire. "Desire," is something one can only do if the free will is granted to do so. I also liked the free will of Action. At the cost of whatever sin one might do to another, One now has the free will to prove that they desire something or someone and get to show proof of such love through actions. Now that the grounds for why free will is established, the humans were left with a choise on if they were to do right and wrong. Most chose wrong, and were punished for it. As I looked into the laws that "God" gave to these people, they became harsher and harsher. I questioned, why would they put such laws into a book, if all these laws create fear and not desire to be with one. Everyone failed to follow them, and who am I to blame these people. It was simply too hard to follow any complex morality of this type. I went further into the book and saw that same repetition of failure to follow the law. But then, I stumbled onto a chapter that would change the way I saw everything. As people went more and more into following these laws, they lost the one thing that they could have possibly done. The only trait we have as humans is our ability to see our own evils. As they went down further into the path of law, they lost that one thing that made them redeemable. Enter the Son of God. He took everything the people knew and threw it out the window. I was aware he stated many laws too, but as he said such laws, I quickly realized they only existed as proof that one cannot overcome the law. He preached that everyone was guilty, and demanded those with the slight extra power they had to treat the weak. I understood that no one was better than anyone, and that it was impossible to become good. That ultimate good would exist in a world where everyone was free from the law and the people who followed the law in thinking that they would somehow be able to put justice to those who were slightly worse than them would actually be put to justice themselves because of their pride. It was the perfect love story as he died for the equality of all of us, as no one surpasses anyone because we were all in sin. But what really made it special, was that freedom that he gave the humans after abolishing the law was the freedom needed to restore that desire for love instead of enforcement of the law. I looked further in after the book, and I realized, that was where the story should have ended. I immediately saw an explanation of everything I was able to discover beforehand. But then a noticed a shift in mood. It started with this particular line "He who is dead from sin, is also dead from doing sin." I got immediately angry. But then it went further. "Faith without works is dead." What did I see after, lists of laws upon laws to follow, just like any other religion. The book was moving so well up to that point. To introduce works just to abolish it. But then they went back to works. Here, I realized this stupid book was just trying to be soft about the truth. The book would never admit that it really was never about works. Here I got even more upset. In the last chapter, it talks about a state where humanity will return to it's sinful state, and that was where "God" drew the line to once again exterminate his creation. It was just like the beginning of the book. I hated that. This book had such good morals. What a disgrace. You know, this is exactly the same as any one of Satann's 1,000 religions, all about doing good works. You were so close, but you left every meaning, once you pushed works a little after abolishing it, and then making it the main argument of your story again. The people who do listen to God, they don't realize if they return to works, they will fall under the same mentality of religiosity, they will become prideful, and they will think everything they do is better than others. They will forget what it is like to be saved, they will forget their true love, and it's all because you told them to put WORKS with that faith! Light cannot mix with darkness, faith cannot mix with works! That is where i fear YHVH is headed. As things become more chaotic, more people will turn away from works, begin to hate YHVH, and want to overthrow him. And what will YHVH say to them, "you have not turned away from your sins, and that is why you must perish." YHVH, you are just another religion, and that is why I wish to stop you. I am aware that the Grand Priest is planning to make an entire army to stop you, but I will defeat that army, then I will defeat you myself. Then I will go back to the army and scorn them of their pride. Indeed, those who follow works will perish, but those who follow sin will be happy. I'll become that man in that book myself, forget about the rest of those religious chapters after him. Mark my words, you will be dethroned, end of discussion. Category:Blog posts